


Candy Crush

by MarsHunter06



Series: Everybody Talks [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: DJ's been on the duncney ship since the beginning. He knows they're meant to be. Also Courtney's a serious gamer (jk).





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet (:

The moment DJ saw Duncan look at Courtney back on Total Drama Island, he knew they were going to be together. Even when they broke up during World Tour, he knew they would find a way back to each other. Duncan has never been serious about a girl, but when he met Courtney, he was lovestruck. Courtney was in denial, she wasn’t here to find love, she was here to win. Turns out she did win, she won Duncan’s heart.

 

He used to watch those two dance around each other as Duncan pursues her only to get shut down every single time. It never stopped him. He liked chasing her and she liked that he wanted to chase after her. He was happy when they finally decided to quit playing games. Sure they were opposites, but they brought out the best in each other.

 

Here they were, in his restaurant back together and arguing about something that didn’t matter. Duncan loves to rile her up, she made it too easy with the way she reacts. Maybe one day he’ll grow out of it, but then again, this was Duncan. To any normal person, it would seem like a breakup was going to arise, but DJ knew better. This time they were back together for good.

 

“Courtney put down your phone. We’re supposed to be helping DJ decide what to put on his menu.”

 

“I’m in the middle of something important Duncan.”

 

He doesn’t buy it. If there was one thing Duncan didn’t like about Courtney, it was when she wasn’t living in the moment. She was always caught up in keeping her image and what other people thought. He leans over to look at her phone and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

She doesn’t even look up from her screen, “what?”

 

He takes the phone out of her hands. She immediately snaps at him, but to be fair, she was technically the one who was wrong.

 

“Princess. You’re playing candy crush. That game isn’t even relevant anymore!”

 

“Give that back! I’ve been stuck on that level for weeks! I have one more life left.”

 

“No. You can have it back after we leave the restaurant. Do I need to remind you that you’re the one who decided that there would be no devices on the table while we’re eating?”

 

“I didn’t think it’d come back and bite me on the ass. It was a peace offering. I know you hate it.”

 

“I do, but you love me.” 

 

He gives her a quick peck then puts the phone in his pocket. She wasn’t getting this back until after dinner. She pouts, but gives in. He was right. They were here to help out their friend.

 

Just then DJ arrives out of the kitchen pretending like he didn’t see what just happened. He brings out three different dishes for them to try. All three of them dig in. Courtney is the first to say something.

 

“DJ, this is amazing! You have to put this on your menu.”

 

“Princess is right. You don’t have anything to worry about. Everything you make is good.”

 

DJ blushes at the compliment, “aw, thanks guys. I’m just a bit worried is all. Especially with what happened before with the cooking show.”

 

“DJ, it’s great. You know I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

“Thanks Courtney.”

 

After they finish the dishes, DJ goes to grab the dessert he made while Courtney excuses herself to the restroom. DJ gets back first and he sees that Duncan is concentrated on the screen in front of him. So much for no phones at the table. He looks over and laughs just as Courtney comes back to the two.

 

“Duncan! You’re such a hypocrite!”

 

“Okay, fine, you caught me, but I passed your level for you.”

 

“What!?! I don’t believe you! Give me that!”

 

She snatches the phone out of his hands and sure enough, he passes the level as all the extra moves turns into bonuses. Normally she would be pissed that he beat her at something, but she was stuck on that level for so long that she didn’t care. She actually ends up hugging him out of happiness.

 

“I love you! Thank you. You have no idea how long I’ve been suffering with that stupid level.”

 

He chuckles at her statement, “I love you too Princess.”

 

DJ smiles as he looks at the two. They were made for each other. No one else could drive each other crazy then fall back into place so easily. 


End file.
